I wish
by cocoNUTS
Summary: A Lily Evans and James Potter fanfic.
1. On top a stalker

Lily Evans sat in her dorm, ignoring the chatter about James Potter, as if she wanted to hear about how cute his hair was, she found it absolutely infuriating when it fell into those gorgeous eyes... hold up I did not just think James's eyes were gorgeous. Lily slammed down her brush she had been using to comb out her auburn hair, starling the girls who were talking "Lily, are you alright?" Lily's best friend Miranda asked, curios to know what was wrong "Nothing" Lily murmured, waving a hand at her friend before grabbing her book bag. Lily opened her mouth to tell them where she was going but was interrupted by the girls all saying "I'm going to the Library" Lily blushed and nodded, heading out the door. Lily ran down the stairs and was abruptly thrown off her coarse and onto something, something solid and surprisingly good smelling "Huh?" she asked after taking a good sniff of the smell "You are on top of me" came a muffled voice, it wasn't until then that Lily noticed that she had her eyes closed and was laying on top of her stalker. "Oh" Lily almost shrieked, jumping off him. "Thanks" James said, dusting off his clothing then fixing his glasses "So you have decided to come around now have you? you could have told me with something like a kiss rather then taking me down." Lily shook her head "You wish" she said as he pushed passed him. After she was out the portrait James murmured "I do wish." 


	2. Hearts

"What was that old chap?" Sirius Black asked in a cheerful, looking at his friends with a brow raised. He had just come through the portrait after being shoved none to harshly be Lily and had been in time to hear him say he wished "You said something about a fish, is that what we are having for dinner tonight?" James shook his head, ignoring the raven black hair that tickled his face as he did so "No." he replied, sitting on the couch. "So what was with Lily? she almost took me down in the hallway" Sirius asked as he sat down on the couch beside his best friend "She literally took me down and I think she was smelling me, must have been a figure of my imagination" James said with a frown "Why would she be smelling you, she cant even stand to look at you?" Sirius said and ducked a punch from James "Hey. some pal you are!" James said, a smile on his face "You are right, I am a great pal" James shook his head, laughing.  
  
Lily sat in the Library, contemplating if she should skip dinner and just remain in the Library, she was scared she would blush in the presence of James, he seemed to be everywhere when she wanted to be left alone, the Library seemed to be her safe haven where James could not get her, he rarely came in there. Lily sighed, closing her eyes as a little smile lit her lips then her eyes flashed open with a startled look "Darn..." she cursed, biting her lip, how could she be thinking of ways to attract James when she was supposed to hate his guts. Lily tried to read but soon lost interest in her doodling and began thinking about how nice James had smelled. Remus was watching her with interest, she reminded him of a dog, shaking fleas as she shook her head. Remus stood up and walked over, claiming the seat next to her, he asked "Lily, you alright?" Lily's head turned towards him and she shook her head "I think I am going crazy" "How so?" he asked, really confused since her face was beat red "You don't want to know..." she quickly stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the sheet of paper that she had been doodling on.  
  
Remus stood up, since she had left he had no business being at that table, he glanced at the parchment as he pushed in his chair and was shocked to find doodles of hearts in one corner, small ones but hearts in the least "Oh gosh..." he whispered to himself as a smile crawled onto his lips.  
  
Sirius and James were playing chess by the fire and eating a little snack of cookies while doing so when they heard the bang of the portrait, making them both jump. James looked up, startled and smiled seeing Lily "Hello Evans" he called, grinning. "Shut up" was all she said as she ran up the stairs leading into the girls dorm "She like me" he told Sirius as he moved his chest piece "You are so full of yourself" Sirius answered before moving a piece and calling out, loudly "Check mate." 


	3. For the love of Janie

A few minutes later Remus came through the portrait, looking a little happy but not quite, he still had that look of a person puzzled "What wrong Mooney?" James asked, looking up from the chocolate frog he was unwrapping while Sirius chose that moment to cheat. "SIRIUS!" James yelled, outraged. Sirius blushed "Sorry.." he said with a nervous laugh. "Better be" James said with a grin, getting back to work on his frog "Nothing at all..." Remus lied, grinning at his friends as he chose an arm chair nearest the fire and quickly tossed the ball of parchment he had in his hand into the fire. "What was that?" Sirius asked, his blue eyes shining with interest "Drawings" he replied with a shrug "Hearts? you drew hearts?" James asked with a laugh, the burning paper revealing the hearts in which Lily had drawn earlier.  
  
Lily stopped midway down the stairs and scurried back up, holding her mouth shut for fear of letting a gasp escape her.  
  
Remus nodded "Yes, I drew some hearts." Sirius starred at Remus, his jaw slack. James just smiled "Remus has a crush" Sirius began chanting till James called out to him to hush "Look, it says Janie Pinter" James said, reading the little words inside of a heart before it turned to ash. "You like Janie Pinter?" he asked, standing up with a grin "what of it?" Remus asked, blushing.  
  
"Remus likes Janie" Sirius began chanting, nearly getting hit with a chest piece that Remus tossed his way "Shhh don't tell people...." Remus said, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
Smiling Lily ran down the stairs "Thanks" she said, placing a quick kiss on Remus's cheek before running out the door.  
  
"What was that for?" James demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, disappointed that he wasn't the one getting the kisses. "It was for me helping her with something..." Remus replied, grinning. "With what?" James persisted "A book" That shut up James but he whispered "A kiss over a book, I haven't tried that..." Sirius laughed as he put the chess pieces away. 


	4. Butter Knife

The boys got up, ready to go to dinner but had to wait for all of the girls who had been in their dorm to storm out of the portrait. "Girls, always in a rush" Sirius commented with a smile as he closed the portrait behind him and his friends.  
  
Lily was joined by her friends and she put on a happy face but inside she was in turmoil. She, Lily Evans liked the one person in the world who could make her face match her hair, her stalker the boy or should she say man who made her angry every time he put his hand anywhere near his cute and unruly hair. Lily smacked her forehead, not noticing she had her fork in her hand till someone screamed as she was hit with Lily's food "Oh Isabelle, I am so sorry" Lily said quickly, frowning at one of her friends who was now displaying Lily's mashed potatoes on her shirt.  
  
"I think potatoes is quite becoming for her complexion" Sirius said as he sat down next to Isabelle. Isabelle giggled while James sat down next to Lily "He has some kind of magic that will turn the stupidest thing into a compliment" James whispered to Lily who blushed at his closeness "Shut up Potter, I don't want to hear it" she said with a scowl, wrinkling her nose as she pretended to think he stank but she was just taking another sniff of his wonderful smell, she just couldn't put a name to it, but what ever it was it was lovely. "Whoa Evans, calm down" James said, sliding away from her "Is this better?" he asked, now that he was beside something other girls and at least 5 plates away. Lily nodded but wanted to shout at him to come back but she quickly stopped anything as stupid as that from coming out of her mouth by stuffing a for full of potatoes in her mouth. Dinner passed uneventful other then the James and Sirius every once in awhile mentioning to Remus something about Janie, making him blush and Lily wishing she hadn't scared James away. Remus was trying to ignore the boy's suddle hints he should ask Janie out while also contemplating the chances of Lily actually liking the guy she had pledged to hate for the rest of her life so few years ago.  
  
As soon as dinner was over Lily jumped from her seat and was about to leave before she had to confront James again when she felt two large hands land on her shoulder and she looked up to see Dumbledore "Well Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, we have some Head business for you two to take care of, meet in the Heads Common Room after eight" With that he walked off to join the other teachers. Lily was still nodding after he left, not even realizing it till she was brought back down to earth by a poke and a question 'You alright Evans?" Sirius asked. She glared at him and nodded before standing. Sirius looked to James who was buttering another bun and shrugged. James was watching Lily leave the room so he never saw the shrug "See you in the tower" James said, standing and taking the butter knife and bun with him as he followed Lily. "Ah. James the kni-" Remus was cut off by getting a bun in the face "what was that for?" He demanded, embarrassment plain on his cheeks "well you were going to tell him about the knife and its funny him wandering around with a butter knife" Sirius answered with a sheepish grin. "Immature" Remus said, swatting his friend with a hand before rubbing his nose, a tad sore from its encounter with the bun.  
  
"Hey Evans, wait up" James called, running down the knife with butter knife and bun in hand. Lily whirled to see him running with a knife and raised an eyebrow but stopped anyway "what do you want?" She demanded in a cold voice, her jaw set in a scowl. "I was.. Um can you not do that its better if you smile" James said but sighed when she shook her head and continued to scowl. "Alright, I was wondering if you knew the reason Dumbledore wanted us" "NO! James I did not" she quickly turned on her heel and started walking as soon as she heard his name come out. James's trademark grin crossed his features as he took note of her calling him James rather then the normal Potter. "Well I guess I will see you later" he said, turning on his heel and heading back in the direction he came. Lily watched him leave in silence and as soon as he was out of sight she sighed in relief "Maybe I will survive tonight" she whispered to herself as she continued her walk, figuring if she could handle being in the same hallway with James Potter she most likely would be able to handle the meeting with him in the same room.  
  
----------------------  
  
I am sorry about the names of the chapters ~(e.e)~ I am sorta just choosing things from the chapter and putting them as the title. 


	5. The Meeting

Lily was barely aware of the time slipping by as she hid behind a novel in the girls dorm till someone tapped on her shoulder. "Your meeting is over already?" Madeline asked. Lily's features looked blank till realization donned on her "OH NO! its not, I forgot" Lily said as she dropper her novel, forgetting about it and hopped from the bed. Madeline laughed and picked the book off the floor as Lily ran from the room.   
  
James was already in the Heads Common Room, already have been told the reason for the meeting. He looked up and laughed when Lily came in, her hair a mess from reading on her bed.  
  
Lily scowled at him as she dropped onto the couch beside him "where's Dumbledore?" she asked after a few more moments of James's laughter. "He's been and gone" James replied with a grin "Quite disappointed that his model student didn't show up at the designated time" James grabbed Lily's fist before it could make contact with his face and brought it to his chest with a sigh "Evans, if you wanted to touch me you should've asked" "I didn't want to touch you, I wanted to cause bodily harm to you" she replied with a snarl as she attempted to get her hand out of his grip "Ah well, cant have any of that" James threaded his fingers with hers and put a binding spell on them so she couldn't move her hands from his. Lily scowled at him as she attempted to pull his and her hand apart "ok he said something about us arranging a dance for some night this week or the next." Lily nodded, still attempting the impossible. Lily didn't really mind having to hold hands with James Potter but she had to pretend she hated it because that's just how she is, hateful towards him "So we will have to meet each night at around the same time" James continued, ignoring the jiggling of his hand as Lily tried and tried. When Lily nodded her acceptance to this he tapped his wand on their hands which were bonded together like a gavel and said "Meeting adjourned" he then whispered the counter curse and their hands were free. "Have a horrid night" Lily said as he pulled from his hand and walked out the portrait "I'm sure I will" James called out to her retreating back and thought to himself, because you still don't like me.  
  
Lily smiled as she walked down the hall, thinking about how nice it had felt to hold his hand. Her smile turned to a large from after she noticed she was thinking GOOD thoughts about someone she was supposed to hate. She shook her head to rid the thoughts about him and continued her walk. Almost walking into Sirius who hadn't been paying attention to where he was going either.  
  
Since Sirius had been walking faster then Lily he took her down, the first thing Lily thought as she opened her eyes to find herself on the floor and under someone was: great, now I am the cushion. "oh geez, Lils I am so sorry" Sirius said, crawling to his feet and offering her his hand which she gladly took. The both turned at the sound of laughter to see James leaning against the wall. "Shut up" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest "Sorry" Sirius repeated before turning to James "I was searching for you James, I was wondering if you wanted to help me set up Janie with Remus, do you?" James nodded with a smile "lets" he said. Lily's eyes had gone wide at the mention of the name and had began walking away in a quick pace. James and Sirius didn't notice her leave, they were to busy planning. 


	6. Hatred

Lily rushed into the Gryffindor Common Room and jumped onto the couch next to Remus, upsetting the books which had been next to him. "I am SO sorry Remus" she said with a frown, her green eyes begging forgiveness "Well, bouncy books cant be helped..." Remus said, picking up the books she had knocked off the couch. "No, not about the books about Janie" Lily corrected, looking even more nervous. "What about her?" he asked. Lily opened her mouth to answer but the portrait swung open and she shut her mouth as soon as she saw who it was: James and Sirius.  
  
Remus turned with a questioning look on his face towards Lily but she shook her head and said "I will tell you later." she stood up and was about to walk towards the stairwell that leads to the girls dorm but was stopped by someones arms around her waist "tisk tisk tisk, dont we get a good night kiss?" James asked. "Why of course James" Lily said, turning in his arms to face him, ignoring the other boys shocked faces she went up on tiptoe and was about to kiss him when he foot shot out and stomped his, hard. "ouch" James said through gritted teeth, releasing her so he could collapse into the nearby arm chair and hold onto his throbbing foot "Night boys" Lily said, kissing Sirius and Remus on the cheek but just patting James on the head before heading up stairs.  
  
As soon as Lily was gone Sirius burst into laughter "Oh poor James, you really thought she was going to kiss you didnt you?" he asked with a grin, sitting in the seat which Lily had vacated only moments ago "I think he did, you saw the awe written all over his face when her lips got close to his" Remus said, shaking his head with silent laughter.  
  
"Its not funny" James grumbled with a frown on his face, I really thought she was going to kiss me" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Someday she will kiss you" Sirius said with a sigh, ending his laughter seeing as his best friend didnt find it half as funny as he did.  
  
Lily jumped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling as she thought over what had just happed, other then the obvious: her almost kissing James. 'to think I actually wanted to kiss him' she thought with a frown, playing with the button to her skirt pocket. She shook her head and sat up, feeling sorry for herself and demanding that she stay away from any more almosts or James period. Lily changed into her pjs figuring that is what she will do, avoid James as much as possible till meeting nights and if needed, classes.  
  
The boys had climbed the stairs and Remus was already sleeping but James and Sirius sat on James's bed, talking in low voices "We will get them together tomorrow and if he doesnt ask her out himself I will for him" Sirius was saying, he was talking about Janie Pinter and Remus. "Lets go to bed and get to work at Breakfast" Sirius said, walking over to his bed and climbing in. "Night Sirius" James said with a yawn, snuggling into his bed. "Night James" Sirius said but wasnt heard since James was fast asleep.  
  
Lily seemed to be the first one up in the morning, sitting in the Great Hall at a practicly empty Gryffindor Table, the others were third years which she didnt know and was to tired to get up and get to know. She had barely slept last night, thoughts of James had kept her up which was a bad thing and she didnt like it one bit. "Hello Evans" James cooed in her ear as he sat down next to her. "Leave me alone Potter" Lily growled to him through gritted teeth. "Why?" James asked, grinning. "Because I hate you and always will" she said, turning to him with her emerald eyes glittering with the hatred she didnt feel for him but what he did to her. James frowned at her and she felt a pang of sadness at seeing his lovely smile turned into a frown but she quickly estinguished her sadness with a scowl "Now. leave. me. alone." she said as slowly as if talking to a small child "Fine!" he said, standing up and walking to the opposite end of the table as her and even the opposite side of the table. Lily shook her head with a frown, shovelling some food into her mouth. She didnt realize she had company since she had been lost in thoughts till she felt a large hand land on her shoulder "Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked, confused by her ignoring him. Lily jumped a little before turning to him "OH! um... sorry" she apologized, trying her best to smile but just couldnt. "Its alright, I see you have other things on your mind" Dumbledore said, patting her shoulder "I just came to see if you were making sure that you remember to go to the meetings each night" he said with a small smile "Oh yes, I plan to tonight" Lily said with a nod. "Good. I shouldnt even need to ask, you are one of the most on top of things students this year" he said before walking away with a little good bye. "On top of things? yeah... riiiight" she said to her toast before biting into it. "huh?" a fellow Gryffindor asked, thinking she was speaking to him. Lily shook her head, still chewing on her toast so she couldnt answer.  
  
Down at the other end of the table James was just fuming, you could tell because he was cutting a piece of toast to little bits then using a fork to transport them to his mouth. Remus and Sirius were silent, not wanting to anger their friend much more then he already was since Lily telling him she would never like him. 


End file.
